


Shaken

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there's a small earthquake in Los Angeles and Adam can't get ahold of Blake he goes on a frantic search for the country singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaken

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This story originally appeared as "Tremor", written by LiterallyMare. I am now reposting it under the name of MimiRedCrow, after my stories were orphaned without my consent in May of 2014. If you have any questions or concerns about this, feel free to contact me with them. I am very thankful to AO3 for letting me repost and reclaim the stories I wrote and repost them under new titles. 
> 
> 2\. My friend Krysta made this comment when I was bouncing ideas off of her for "All Shook Up": 'I think even a smaller one, but still some warning would be good. Because even though Blake has had tornado warnings, earthquakes are a new experience and Adam is worried about Blake because he can't get ahold of him and he's driving all around town and it turns out Blake fell asleep with his phone on silent at Adam's and he slept through the earthquake and he says that us Hollywood folk like to make a bigger deal out of nothin.. (Mole something out of an ant hill, what's the phrase?) sorry.. That ran away from me!' And thus, this fic was born! :)

Adam had been in the lobby of the record company of all places when the earthquake hit. One minute he was talking to the producer about switching up the melodies on a few songs, the next moment everyone was running for the doorways. Framed pictures of the artists the company had hosted over the years fell off the walls, some shattering into pools of millions of glass shards. The lights dimmed, went off for a few moments, then snapped back back on, some of the fixtures that were suspended from the ceiling swaying dangerously. And throughout the building, there were several screams. 

And then, just as suddenly as it had happened, it was over. Though there would no doubt be some messes to clean up, it had been a relatively small quake for LA. Nothing like the big ones they'd had when Adam was a kid. Still, he felt a sort of panic overwhelm him when he thought about who else was in LA right now...and completely unaccomsted to earthquakes. 

He wrapped up things with the producer as quickly as possible, smiling and nodding while the whole time he was worrying about his Okie on the inside. Blake was in town for the next six weeks or so for the live shows of this season's Voice. He'd rented a house, but he spent the bulk of his night at Adam's, much to rock star's great pleasure. But now he was feeling guilty somehow.

Once he got back into his car, Adam grabbed his cellphone and called Blake. "Come on...pick up." 

When it went to voicemail, he groaned in frusteration and ended the call. They had done the stuff at the studio for the show that morning, and Blake didn't have any appointments for the afternoon that Adam had known about. Which mean the country singer could be anywhere in the city. 

Adam turned on the radio as he started his Corvette, but obviously they didn't have much useful information about the quake. They thought it was in the 4.0's range on the Ritcher scale, maybe a 5.0 at the very, very most. Still, there would be some damage, mostly things falling off walls and shelves. And there were always injuries, even in aftershocks. They came on so suddenly there was no way to know ahead of time to put yourself in a place where something wouldn't fall on your head.

Not like Oklahoma, where they had at least fifteen minutes warning on tornadoes and often knew most of the day that they could get severe weather. That's what Blake was used to...diasters that gave you hours of time to consider and at least a few minutes to get into a safe place. 

"Dammit." He swore when he came to a stoplight. There were at least six cars in front of him in each lane. It took him a moment to realize the light was alternating between red, yellow and green. And of course no one wanted to move without the light in mid-afternoon LA traffic. 

The next ten minutes were the slowest of Adam's life. As he waited for his turn to be waved through the light by the cop that had arrived to the light about five minutes after him, he went through his phone. He left Blake two messages, texted him a half dozen times and then began calling the people they both knew...Carson, Cee-Lo, Usher, Christina. 

None of them had seen him that afternoon or had any clue where he might be. 

Adam was tempted to throw his phone out the window by the time he could move through the light, though that would greatly hinder his search for his best friend. As he drove in the direction of his house, he tried to think of the places Blake might be. He wasn't very fond of driving around LA to begin with, so normally he didn't go too many places alone. 

Then a scary thought occured to Adam. What if Blake had been driving when it happened? He could've panicked and swerved off the road. Or, God forbid, into another car or a tree or over a bridge or...

"Shit...calm the fuck down Levine..." He coached himself. "You're just panicking. Blake is fine. He's fine. He's a big, tough guy, he can handle a little earthquake."

His voice might have been saying those words, but he wasn't thinking them. All he could picture was Blake in a hospital somewhere. Of course, it had been about twenty minutes since the quake, so he wouldn't even be in the hospital yet. He could just be laying in the ruins of his rented pick up truck on the side of the road.

Adam made an abrupt turn and headed for the studio where "The Voice" was filmed. He had left before Blake that morning, so he didn't know what time his friend had gotten out. He figured he would drive the path between the studio and Blake's rental, keeping his eyes open for a black pick up on the side of the road. 

Traffic was still agonizingly slow in some pockets and every chance Adam got, he was back on his phone trying to get ahold of Blake. He knew he loved the other man, he'd known by the end of the first season of their show, but moments like this it was obvious to him just how deep that love ran. So deep that he didn't want to contemplate a future without his beloved redneck. 

When he got to Blake's rental house, he pulled the Vette up to the curb, parked at an angle that would've made him laugh usually at the sheer crappiness of his park job. Instead he ran up to the gate, punched in his code, and headed for the door. 

He knocked several times and rang the bell, but there was no response. Nothing. He went and knocked on the living room window, shouting through it.

"BLAKE! Hey! Blake!" 

With a sigh, he decided to check the garage to make sure Blake was actually home before he commited an act of breaking and entering. There was a spare key hidden somewhere, but in his worry he couldn't remember where. 

The garage was totally empty and Adam wasn't sure whether to be relieved or even more upset. Where the hell could Blake be? He wasn't at the stuido or his place, he wasn't crashed into a tree somewhere between the two. No one knew where he was and he wasn't answering his phone or texts. It was like the man had dropped off the face of the earth.

Adam wasn't going to take that for an answer, though. He wouldn't rest until he knew Blake was okay. When he got back into the Vette, it had been a little over an hour since the quake. The radio was reporting some minor property damage and a rash of injuries, though the disc jockey stated that most of them were probably of the cuts and bruises variety.

'Or something fell on someone's head.' He thought glumly as he headed back towards his house. Did Blake even know you were supposed to get into the doorframe during a quake? He didn't think he'd ever mentioned that and he kicked himself for it now. But how had Adam known this was going to happen?

'It's LA, dumbass. This happens all the time.' He scolded himself. 'Even people from out of town know that. Movie stars and earthquakes, that's what we're known for...' 

Adam tried Blake's phone at least three more times on the way back to his house. It was no surprise that Blake had choosen a house near Adam's, though the country singer's rental was quite modest compared to the house in Adam's own neighborhood. The drive was much more clear when he got into the residental section, but that didn't make hearing Blake's voicemail pick up each time any easier. 

He felt near tears with frusteration when he finally got through his front gate. Parking the Corvette in front of the garage instead of inside for time reasons, he hopped out of the little sports car and headed inside. 

What did he do now? He'd put the word out that he was looking for Blake, he'd looked in the obvious locations for him, and he'd blown up the other man's phone with calls and texts. Now it seemed all he could do was wait. As he headed into the living room, he decided to see what the news was saying about the quake.

That almost made him laugh, if he wasn't worried about of his mind. How often in his adult life did he purposely watch the news on a quake? As long as they didn't cause a lot of damage, he just kept right on going with his own plans. It was just something you got used to when you lived in LA; sometimes the earth shook and most of the time it wasn't even a big deal. 

When he walked into the living room he was a bit surprised to find the huge flat screen already on. He rarely left stuff on when he left the house, probably something his mother had taught him as a child to prevent a fire hazard or something like that. At the moment he couldn't remember that when he was trying to remember if he'd left the TV on.

As he walked around the big leather sectional, he heard a strangely familair sound that made him stop in his tracks. Someone was snoring. And it sounded just like the one he'd heard the night before....

Turning to face the couch, he found Blake sprawled across it, completely dead to the world. Adam blinked a few times, fighting the dual emotions of extreme relief and frusteration that he'd been worrying himself into insanity while the big lug had been asleep on his couch the whole time. 

"Blake..." Relief won out and Adam fell onto his knees beside the couch, embracing the country star tightly.

"Mmmm...wazzat?" Blake's blue eyes opened slowly and looked at Adam like he might be insane. "What...is this a booty call or somethin'?" 

"A booty call..." Adam rolled his eyes. "No, you dumbass! I've been looking for you for the last two hours. I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere or had massive head trauma or something because you don't know how to deal with earthquakes and-"

"Wait," Blake cut him off, seemingly waking up rest of the way. "Earthquake?"

That shocked Adam for a moment, just staring at Blake. "Yeah...that one two hours ago? I'm sure some stuff got knocked around in here..." He looked around the room for a moment, then back to Blake. "There's a few pictures down. You didn't hear them fall? Or feel the shaking?" 

"Uh..." He considered it a moment. "No. Nope. Didn't feel a thing. That was one great nap." 

"One great nap..." Adam muttered. "I....do you realize what the last two hours have been like for me? Why the hell didn't you answer the phone?" 

Blake picked up the phone and looked at it. "I guess I put in on silent mode before I fell asleep. I was watching a great horror movie and I got two wrong number calls in like ten minutes." 

"Fuck..." Adam sighed and clapped his hand to his face. "Look at your inbox." 

The country singer tapped the iphone screen a few times, then his eyes went wide. "Eighteen voice mails and sixty-two texts? All from you?" 

"Well yeah..." He shrugged. "I was worried." 

"You Hollywood people sure love to make a mountain out of a molehill." Blake tsked. 

"Well, I didn't know you'd be so comfortable with earthquakes that you'd sleep through your first one!" Adam shot back, though he wasn't angry. "How do you sleep through an earthquake anyhow?"

The Okie shrugged a little. "I was tired." 

"You were tired." Adam repeated, almost in disbelief. "You were...TIRED." 

"Yup," Blake nodded and grinned at his friend. "You kept me up late last night, if I remember correctly."

Adam groaned and crawled up onto the couch with Blake, wrapping his arms around the other man and hugging him tightly. "Come here you big dumb redneck."

Despite his frusteration after finding that he'd spent the last two hours scared to death that Blake was hurt or wose when he was really napping on the couch Adam couldn't get angry. He was just too glad to be holding his friend, his lover, and his partner. Nothing else mattered. And years from now, he knew he'd be telling this story and laughing at it.


End file.
